


The Power of Words

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014), Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Alternate Universe, Books, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Libraries, manuals, so you want to be a wizard, teen, young adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ralph Dineen is part of a team called Scorpions which helps the government with impossible situations. He's the youngest member, in fact. So when he comes across a book titled "So You Want to Be a Wizard", he's skeptical. Because even the geniuses know that there's no such thing as magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Words

**Author's Note:**

> -I think this is the first crossover between these fandoms! Though I could be wrong, as I haven't actively searched between the two to see. In any case, I wanted to read something along these lines, and hopefully other people will like it. I've not seen a whole lot of Ralph, so hopefully he's not too Out of Character.
> 
> -I do not own Scorpion or SYWtbaW.

The library was Ralph's favorite place in the entire school to visit. He hated the gym-every kid was bigger than he was. He especially hated the classrooms, because he felt they were confined in a room for far too long throughout the day. He hated the cafeteria because it was too noisy. Therefore, he generally spent as much time as possible in the library. 

Ralph had a few friends, though he didn't really talk much to them, and they were both girls-Nita Callahan and her younger sister, Dairine. The two of them were just as smart as he was, Dairine was even being pushed a grade ahead-just like he'd done last year. He and Dairine were always talking about what they were going to do in the future, though Dairine was more for wanting to travel the stars and stop Darth Vader.

Then Nita disappeared for a while, and Dairine did soon after that. They still met with one another in school, of course, but it seemed as though the two girls had vanished. Nita even had a boy with her, whenever she visited with Ralph, and his name was Kit. The two tolerated one another, but as Ralph didn't speak with boys older than him, Kit and him never really hit it off as he had done with Dairine. 

Ralph was actually waiting to visit with Dairine today, as it had been a month proper since they'd actually sat a chatted. He was in the back of the library, scanning through children's novels...

When he paused as he came across a rather peculiar book titled "So You Want to be a Wizard". There were other books beside it with the same title, except they featured "So You Want to be an Astronaut" as well as "a Scientist", and "a Writer". There was no author name, and that was even more curious. He pulled it off the shelf, noting that it was heavier than it looked, and flipped open the first page. 

Long, hard words that Ralph had never encountered before sprang before his eyes, but there were simple words as well. Logistics was a familiar word, but there were a handful of scattered phrases that made him frown. He flipped through the pages, unsure if this was a joke or not, and started when Dairine said, 

"Ha! Found you!" 

He looked up, seeing she had finally caught up to him. The two exchanged smiles, and Dairine asked, 

"What are you reading there, twerp?" 

Ralph showed her the book title, and instead of mocking him or laughing-she blinked in startled surprise. 

"You're a wizard too then. Or-have you taken the Oath?" She asked, and he gave her a puzzled look. She sighed, and motioned him to budge over. He did so, and she flipped through the pages to one page in particular that began with in life's name and for life's sake...

Ralph felt that this was suddenly far more than he could handle, and glared accusingly at the words who didn't so much as look apologetic. 

They continued sitting there, waiting for him to speak. 

"Ralph? Do you want to be a wizard?" Dairine asked, hesitantly. Ralph glanced at her. 

"You're a wizard." He stated, and she nodded once. "Is it worth it?" 

Instead of answering immediately, she considered the question. Ralph waited patiently, not moving to touch the book. 

"I think it is." She said finally. "If you take the Oath and become a wizard, then you'll get to see things...do things that you've never done before. You can travel to planets that are beyond the reach of NASA. You can help save people. You can learn everything you've ever wanted to learn about life, without realizing you wanted to know it." She said. 

Ralph eyed the book thoughtfully. 

"Am I allowed to talk to my mom about it?" He asked, and she frowned. 

"I don't know. This is-you're younger than me, only like, eleven. I got mine because I stole my sister's manual. It turned out I didn't steal it so much as the Powers That Be pushed it onto my sister so that I could find it faster." 

"It sounds dangerous," Ralph pointed out, and she nodded. 

"There are times when you get into situations where you think you never wanted to take the Oath. But then...I can't describe how amazing it is. Last month I even got to visit real Jedi." She added. 

He stared at her. 

"Cross my heart I'm not lying," She said, seriously-doing just that. He nodded. 

"Alright. I have time to think it over?" He asked, already tucking the book into his bag. She nodded. 

"Just...if you want to talk to some adult wizards that know better than I about it, there's a couple of Advisors that I can link you two," She suggested, and he considered. 

"Maybe after a while," He said, hesitantly. She grinned, and with that the two of them began to leave the library-each for their respective family members. 

It seemed as though, despite his team telling him magic wasn't real, they might've been wrong after all. 

=End=

**Author's Note:**

> -Thanks for reading! Kudos and Comments much appreciated.


End file.
